Joselyn the Albino Fox
Concept & Development Like many of my characters, Joselyn has gone through a few changes. She used to be a hybrid between a hedgehog and a fox, next she was a fennec-fox, and she's an albino fox; her attire and abilities are heavily influenced by Korra from the avatar franchise. She also wears weighted legwarmers, gloves, and rings like the weighted clothing in dragon ball. When I named her I went with a classmate's name, I thought it was cool and unique. Backstory Joselyn was born into a wealthy family and was a constant target of kidnapping unlike her younger brother. After her 5th kidnapping, don't ask, she requested that her attendant train her in self defense. She found enjoyment in her training, thus she continued it for 6 years; at the age of 15, she became a master in 7 different styles of fighting. Wanting to get stronger and have some fun in her life, beyond the walls of her lavish mansion, Joselyn decides to travel around Mobius. She spends most of her days training when she's not shopping for new gear, helping people in need, or fighting other warriors or even giant monsters just for the fun of it. She accomplishes the more absurd tasks thanks, in part, to her superhuman body; and with her inherent ability to perceive and manipulate chaos energy, she has the power to manipulate the elements as well as time and space. Joselyn crashes into our heroes, more precisely Duke, after she barely escapes an exploding fortress; having overheard two of their guards saying they were going to attack the nearby town that she had just left the next day, she attacked. Like lightning, she took down the best of their defenses from soldiers, to assault mechs/tanks, and mutates with ease. Personality Her years of training turned her from a frail, quiet, reclusive princess into a tough, outgoing, playful tomboy. However, her typically brash behavior is offset by the fact that she is also compassionate, caring deeply for her friends even if she won't admit it. She enjoys working out, whether it be lifting heavy objects, cardio, or fighting somebody or something; her curiosity usually peaks during battle against relatively strong opponent. She likes feeling powerful. She also likes to shop and eat tons of food, she'll even sit next to Duke to steal some food off his plate. Speaking of the red hedgehog, Joselyn loves to tease him from time to time showing subtle signs of affection quickly followed by showings of blunt force which she calls "love taps". She's not a fan of quiet places or sitting still for too long, she has too much energy for that. If she feels a long winded monologue coming her way she will cut it short; she tend to get sassy when she's impatient and will start throwing out sarcastic remarks when irritated. Joselyn absolutely despises feeling weak, she starts to lose her cool if she feels inferior to someone. Relationships Duke A good friend and a fellow student of the ancient master Khan, Joselyn has come to be very fond of him; while she is aware of his feelings towards her, she finds it a bit challenging to return said feelings; becoming flustered with every attempt, she tends to get "heavy handed" when she lets her feelings show. So she masks those feelings behind playful teases in an attempt to dodge any embarrassment. Treating him like a brother to hide and better manage her feelings for him. Khan She was first introduced to this ancient, wayward hero when she was younger, she had been kidnapped for a third time, but was quickly saved by this man; since then she has wanted to be like him. Now, many years later, she is training under him and has a chance of fighting along side her childhood hero. Anthony Her family's butler and her personal self-defense teacher, Tony has been in service to her family for years. Despite his suave, gentile nature, he's a savage; those who pick a fight with this man usually end up getting taken out like trash. With a family of his own he's trying to support, he saw Joselyn as a second daughter and took care of her as best he could until she left home. Amadeus Leader of a gang known as King's Pack, they dated for some time; but she was forced to leave him due to some anger issues he had. Demon Legion Joselyn has had quite a few run-ins with these creatures, but she handles them easily enough. Much like they do with most mobians, they hunt her down to use her for their own purposes. What those are, nobody can say for certain; but fortunately for her, she can fight back. Unlike most. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Condition Having gone through most of her life training with her butler, Joselyn now possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability that far surpasses that of Duke's. While she doesn't possess the same ability to absorb limitless amounts of energy that he is gifted with, her potential for growth is just as boundless. Joselyn's strength is great, but she lacks sufficient control over it; so, she has to wear weighted clothing to restrain herself from going overboard with her attacks. Casually walking around with 2,400 tons on her body; needless to say that when this gear comes off her strength and speed skyrockets. Proficient Combat Skills With years of training under her belt, she has learned various fighting styles like boxing, tea kwon do, judo, capoeira, and kung fu. She is also good with weapons like bo staffs, swords, and firearms; she even picked up ninjutsu briefly. Learning the art of deception and espionage has its perks. Chaos Energy Manipulation By drawing from the infinite Chaos Force, Joselyn can sense and manipulate the energy generated from it for many uses. She uses it to command the elements, project energy attacks and barriers, and controlling abstract concepts like time and space. Her mastery of skill in these applications are dependent on her will and the strength of her connection to the Chaos Force. She has a few chaos themed techniques like Chaos Control which is also the basis of all chaos powers, Joselyn uses it to control chaos energy in a given area to manipulate time and space to slow down or speed up the flow of time as well as create portals and teleport; the effects of this increase with excess chaos energy from emeralds or the Chaos Force. Another application is Chaotic Finale, she clenches one or both fists and channels chaos energy in them, she thrusts the charged appendage at the target, palms opened, and lets loose a mighty energy beam that eradicates all in its wake. A powerful enough guard or quick enough dodge can be used to avoid massive damage. She also has a super form. By gathering all 7 Chaos Emeralds, or by using the Master Emerald, she becomes Gaia Joselyn; she not only receives a 1000 times boost to her abilities, but she also gains access to unlimited amounts of chaos energy and becomes invulnerable. These godlike powers are temporary though. Elemental Manipulation Joselyn can control fire, water, earth, air, lightning, wood, and metal using chaos energy; she can also change their state of matter making her a formidable force of nature. She has many applications for this ability like flight, barrier creation, walking on and breathing under water, flinging fireballs, and more. The potency of these abilities change with the environment, either increasing or decreasing their effectiveness. For example, the power she can display with her fire manipulation at night is abysmal compared to the power she can show when the sun is out. Or her water manipulation is more powerful under a full moon or with a large body of water as opposed to a small puddle or pond. Her techniques include the classic bullet-type moves like fireballs and water bullets which she can change the size of to make them even more powerful. Joselyn raises her hand, palm up to perform Blaze Cannon where she focuses fire from her surroundings into a sphere above her, she extends her arm forward and from this sphere explodes a torrent of flames that incinerates all in its way. Mt(mount) Guard is a defensive earth type technique that uses the earth around her to erect a powerful defense against attacks. Joselyn uses Gale Wing to give herself flight, she can also use this with other objects and people in a way similar to telekinesis or with fire to further increase its destructive power. She can forge weapons and other objects out of wood and metal using Forge, Joselyn channels chaos energy through a wooden or metallic object she makes contact with and transmutes it into an object she's thinking of; she can do this with one or more materials and the versatility of this technique is seemingly limitless. She can even integrate elements like fire into these creations giving them special properties like either forging a sword out of fire or a hammer that produces lightning. Quake lets her generate earthquakes by causing ripples of chaos energy to pulsate through the ground, she often does this by channeling energy into into her arm or leg and striking the ground, thus causing the fierce quakes. With Neptune's Vitality, Joselyn restores a person to full health in a minute by channeling chaos energy through a body water and letting the target bathe in it; however, depending on how severe the injuries are as well as the nature of said injuries they may take longer to heal. In a large enough body of water, Joselyn can perform the Whirlpool Snare; as the name implies, this move creates a whirling vortex of water with which she can capture a target. Provided that they are in the water. She can also use the Plasma Stockade to paralyze a one or more targets, prolonged use will kill them. Her Chill Mirror produces walls of ice that rebound all attacks, she can create 4 of them. Parasite Plant immobilizes one or more victims with numerous vines and roots, once ensnared they are drained of their life force. Which is then used to produce special fruit that can instantly heal wounds and revitalizes those who eat the fruit. Finally, Joselyn focuses energy beams through her Ice Lens to amplify their power. Ancestral Evocation Through meditation, Joselyn can contact her ancestors to gain insight into her abilities; insight she can use to further develop her powers. Like learning how to use different elements in tandem with one another like fire and air or water and lightning; or developing new techniques based off of old ones, the Blaze Cannon is derived from the standard fireball technique. Gallery Trivia Her powers are based off of characters from the avatar franchise. She has had at least 5 different designs Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good